User talk:0Abstruse
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Margaery Tyrell page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 09:53, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Trailer "The actual NERVE of you to delete my thread (posted about 2 hours earlier lolz) just to make your own. Cringe. "--0Abstruse I took the time to make a scene by scene breakdown analysis. You rushed to post it first but didn't add any breakdown. I already had mine open in "edit" mode and was making a shot by shot writeup - I'm sorry that you clicked submit on yours first but it didn't exist when I started. "Edit conflict" etc. It was not my intention to insult you - but other than the video link itself you hadn't added anything. It wasn't my intention to insult you or anything, and indeed when I had finished and realized you'd posted the video (but nothing else) first, I got worried but hoped you wouldn't mind (because you hadn't written anything). By all means I'm interested in what everyone has to say in the thread for the trailer.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:12, June 21, 2017 (UTC) My thread wasn't made to break down the trailer, it was to announce it came out which... You know, is the point of the News and Announcements Boards. It's not the "News Breakdown and Analysis" board, and if it is I'm certainly not aware we were obliged to break down a trailer when it came out. You could have posted your analysis in the exact same thread. I think your reasoning is a very weak excuse for you wanting to abuse your power as an admin and I frankly think it's sad to see. Perhaps give every user the same rights to post newsworthy announcements and don't delete them because you want to be the first to make the thread? Thanks. Xo 0Abstruse (talk) 21:20, June 21, 2017 (UTC) we The breakdown for discussion stuff goes at the head of the thread, so yes a breakdown goes first....fansites delete threads users start to post the "official thread" which starts with information breakdown. It's to make it more visible. If you'd written something longer first I really wouldn't have deleted that or anything. It's just a news announcement. Please, I'm not trying to upset you on this it's just to keep it organized.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:32, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Image Policy 07:52, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Whoop, sorry. Thanks for the info <3 0Abstruse (talk) 08:16, July 13, 2017 (UTC) The Queen's Justice Spoilers If you're stressed about being spoiled for "The Queen's Justice", don't be; the spoilers are fake. Kind regards, — Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 12:04, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Thank God! I was so upset. Thanks for informing me. 0Abstruse (talk) 12:07, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Absolutely no problem. :) — Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 12:09, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Benjen's death scene We do not see Benjen's death. He is piled upon, but he is also a wight like all the others, and unless we see his body ripped apart, we can not be sure he dies in that scene. He's probably dead but until the last episode airs the writers have left an open door that he may still live. Alatari (talk) 23:34, August 31, 2017 (UTC)